


3 Months Later

by MotherOfWolves



Series: To Tame A Wolf [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Kink, Chubby Hanzo Shimada, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Knotting, Lemon, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfWolves/pseuds/MotherOfWolves
Summary: Hanzo and Clem's relationship 3 months after they marry. It takes place over around 2-3 days,and details their domestic life. There is some smut.





	3 Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains an age difference ship,smut,weight gain,and kink material. If any of the above are squicky for you,this may not be a fic for you.

Hanzo had grown chubbier over the last three months. He'd been hunting larger animals lately,so that Clem could feed him a little extra.   
  
She was currently asleep on his belly,with her face nestled against the soft,warm,slightly hairy orb. Hanzo was quietly stroking her curls as she snuggled into him in her sleep. The other hand was rubbing her back gently.   
  
"Koibito," he said.  
  
"Hnnnnn.....Hanzo?" Clem half whimpered.  
  
"You're in heat.... I can smell it on you,"the okami announced.  
  
"Mmmmm.....let me sleeep,"she whined irritably.  
  
"Get rest,koinu,"he replied.  
  
* * *  
Clem woke up under a pile of warm sheets. Hanzo wasn't there,which sent her into a panic. She sprinted out of the bedroom to find him standing in the kitchen with his brother,Genji. She sighed with relief,and turned around to go back to sleep.  
  
"Koibito,come here!" Hanzo called. Clem immediately came and settled down on his soft thighs.  
  
"She's cute!" Genji purred. "I remember seeing her on your wedding day,anija."  
  
Hanzo growled softly and pulled her as close as he could with his huge belly in the way. Clem submissively slumped into him and looked up,cooing and stroking his cheek.   
  
"Koinu...." he sighed softly.  
  
"No fighting with Genji,"she replied. "I made that rule for you......" she continued,pouting and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Koibito......."Hanzo grumbled. "Why do you do this,hmmm? I won't argue. For now."  
  
Clem settled against his hot skin as she dozed off again. Hanzo got up and waddled over to the bedroom to deposit her in bed. He wrapped her in his robes and went back to his conversation with Genji.  
  
"She's impossible...." Hanzo grumbled as he rubbed his tummy. "She's otherwise a good wife."  
  
"You're lucky," Genji replied. "She truly loves you."  
  
"She used to be so anxious around me......"Hanzo mumbled as he sipped his tea. "I'm grateful that she wants to be around me more,now."  
  
"Maybe because you're heavier?" Genji quipped. "I heard she loves plump men."  
  
"Perhaps......" Hanzo said.   
  
* * *  
Clem finally woke up and got ready for the day. She shuffled out of the bedroom,and started cleaning up.   
  
"Koibito.... You're awake?" Hanzo asked.  
  
"Yeah,I couldn't stay asleep any longer," she replied.  
  
Hanzo pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "You....don't mind how big I am?"he mumbled softly.   
  
"Yes. I like larger men!" Clem replied. "I....thought you would've guessed by now."  
  
Hanzo continued cuddling her. She happily buried her face into his round belly and wrapped her arms around it.   
  
"So you truly want me,"he growled. Clem nodded. "Good. Will you give me puppies?"  
  
Clem nodded again. Hanzo carried her to their room,and gently deposited her in their bed. He gently arranged her so that she was face down with her hips supported by pillows.  
  
"I'd like puppies,koibito." Hanzo announced. "Will you-"  
  
Clem interrupted him with a kiss after rolling over. "I want babies,"she murmured. "Several."  
  
He let out a growl. "A litter,then?" Hanzo asked,smirking. Clem nodded.   
  
"You're sure?"he continued as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Please Han......" Clem whined. She returned to her original position and ground her ass into his crotch.  
  
Hanzo gently spread her legs and plunged into her. His knot kept him from accidentally sliding out of her. Clem's warm walls fluttered around his dick,accepting its length. She moaned softly as he started thrusting slowly.  
  
"Good girl....you're taking my knot so well!" Hanzo grunted.  
  
As he sped up,Hanzo made sure he coated her well as he came. "Mmmmmm....you're taking me so well. And you're so perfect and small...." he moaned. "You will make a good mother for my puppies."  
  
Clem whined and lifted her hips up to try and get more of him. "Trying to get more of me,sweetie?" Hanzo cooed. "Let me take care of you."  
  
Hanzo finally managed to orgasm into her a second time,groaning as he coated her walls again. He lay down on his side while gently pulling Clem in the same direction. His knot was still inside her,keeping her in place.  
  
"Han," Clem suddenly whimpered. "I wanna see your face. Please?"  
  
Hanzo immediately began carefully turning her around to avoid hurting himself or her. Clem started snuggling into him with her legs wrapping around his thick hips. Her lower half almost disappeared under his huge belly as she moved close. Long,smooth fingers scratched the chubby wolf-man's beard.  
  
"Better,koinu?" Hanzo murmured gently into her hair as he kissed her head.  
  
"Yes,"Clem mumbled. "So warm......"  
  
Hanzo let out a soft growl as he rubbed her back softly. He gently pulled out after his knot deflated,and cuddled her. He felt warm arms wrap around him.  
  
"You know you won't be able to fit me in your arms,darling,"he chuckled.  
  
"But I love how big and soft you are!", Clem pouted as she kissed the warm,soft mass. Hanzo quietly cuddled her as they dozed off.  
  
* * *  
  
Hanzo woke up after around an hour. Clem was still asleep on him,arms and chin resting on top of his belly,with her legs around his waist. He quietly rubbed her head and held her as she continued sleeping.   
  
_My perfect little wife_ ,he thought. _Such a good girl._   
  
"Hannnn....." she cooed sleepily as she woke up. "Sex? Please?"  
  
"Okay,sweetie,"he replied,smirking, as he rolled her over onto her chest.  
  
* * *  
After they had sex again,Hanzo got out of bed and made breakfast for both of them to eat in bed. Clem lovingly snuggled against him as they ate.   
  
"I need to go hunt,koibito,"Hanzo murmured sweetly as he kissed her head.  
  
"Hnnnnn,"Clem moaned softly. "Okay..... Please be safe!"  
  
Hanzo knew why she was worried. He hadn't come home for a few days after going for a hunt,resulting in Clem being absolutely terrified until he came home. What was worse for her was that it was only a few weeks after they got married.  
  
"Koinu,I'll come back. Don't worry,"he murmured sweetly.  
  
* * *  
  
Hanzo came back after a few hours with enough game for a month. Clem literally tackled him when he came in,kissing him on the cheek. Hanzo licked her softly.  
  
"Let me keep all this aside,koibito," Hanzo said,pointing at his prey.  
  
Clem got off him and let her husband skin and preserve the animals he'd caught. She,meanwhile,cooked their lunch and started serving it out by the time he finished.  
  
* * *  
After lunch,they snuggled on the sofa as Clem dozed off on Hanzo's belly. She woke up after around 30 minutes sleepily looking around.  
  
"Hanzo?"she called.   
  
"I'm here,"he replied.   
  
Clem looked around,startled. She finally realised that she was on top of him. Sighing,she nuzzled into the soft,warm orb of flesh and fell asleep again.  
__  
_Is she pregnant,yet?_ Hanzo thought. He smelled her head,trying to detect any changes. _Maybe she will be soon. She's physically fit enough to carry children… I hope it makes her less anxious._  
  
Hanzo felt Clem finally wake up fully. She kissed his cheek and happily nuzzled into him,making pleased,soft noises into his chest. Her fingers instantly went into his thick,silky white hair.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of you today?"he asked. He'd felt a sudden strong urge to stay at home and baby his young wife   
  
"Please?" Clem asked. "I feel like I need you near me ......”  
  
They remained together, cuddling and nuzzling against each other. Hanzo felt Clem burrow into his warm skin and cling to him.  
  
"Koinu?"he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hnnnnnn,"Clem moaned softly. "Hold me?"  
  
Hanzo pulled her closer,feeling her face push harder against him. He finally felt Clem relax as she pushed her body against his.  
  
**_End_**  
  



End file.
